Beso en la nieve
by KinomiyaHiwatari
Summary: Entre Kai y Tala pasó algo accidentalmente mientras esquiaban en la nieve, y lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien mas los estaba viendo... .
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, este un pequeño One-shot que se me vino a la cabeza y no pude evitar escribirlo. Sé que no es de lo mejor que eh escrito pero se me vino la idea a la cabeza y tenía que escribirlo. De todas maneras espero que les guste y si quieren cuéntenme que les pareció._

* * *

Esta historia comienza así:

Los chicos estaban en Rusia, ahí era el lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo el próximo torneo mundial y los G- revolution (Max, Kai, Rei, Tyson y Daichi) volvían a ser un equipo. Luego de esto torneo iban a retirarse del deporte, y por eso decidieron volver a sus inicios y presentarse como equipo en un toreo mundial después de tantos años. Bueno, de todos modos, esto no es lo más relevante de esta historia.

Max, Kenny, Daichi, Kai, Rei, Tyson y Hilary estaban esquiando en un lugar muy popular de Rusia, también ahí estaban muchos de sus amigos/rivales del pasado y entre ellos estaban los Blitzkrieg Boys.

Y ahora que la introducción ya está hecha podemos pasar a lo importante:

Por algún motivo Kai y Tala terminaron esquiando juntos, tal vez haya sido porque eran los únicos que, juntos con Brian y Spencer, habían esquiado alguna vez y sabían hacerlo bien.

Estaban a punto de deslizarse por una bajada bastante larga y con solo una mirada antes de partir, sabían que el objetivo y el reto era ver quien llegaba primero hasta abajo. El desafío y estaba hecho, ahora solo faltaba ver quién era el ganador.

Hasta casi llegar a la mitad del recorrido ambos iban par a par, pero luego Tala comenzó a adelantarse, pero no por mucho, solo se encontraba menos de un metro por delante de Kai y unos segundos después .… Kai se tropieza y se cae, llevándose a Tala, que estaba unos pocos centímetros más adelante, junto con él. Ambos cayeron directo a la nieve y comenzaron a rodar por la superficie por unos poco metros.

La caída provocó que Kai terminara arriba de Tala y debido al impulso que la caída produjo, sin querer y por puro accidente, Kai término besándolo en los labios. Ambos tardaron como unos 5 segundos en darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando, luego Kai levanto su cabeza y lo miró a tala horrorizado.

"Salí de arriba mío Kai" Le dijo Tala empujándolo cuidadosamente, después de todo no quería lastimarlo solo sacárselo de encima.

Kai se levantó y luego ayudo a Tala a levantarse también.

"Perdón" Le dice Kai rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

"Está bien, no fue tu culpa"

Ambos estaban sonrojados y muy avergonzados por lo que había sucedido, también ambos se sentían un poco incomodos pero lo mejor era cambiar de tema y hacer como si eso nunca hubiera pasado. Y luego, cuando la vergüenza casi se había ido, continuaron con reto pendiente y mentalmente agradecían que en ese momento no haya habido nadie que los haya visto.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que, arriba a punto de tirare por la misma montaña estaban Daichi y Tyson observando la escena atentamente y al ver lo que pasó ambos se miraron con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creer lo que habían presenciado.

"No- no sabía que Kai y Tala bueno, eso" Le dijo Tyson a Daichi.

"Yo- yo tampoco" Le dijo Daichi.

Ambos estaban realmente sorprendidos y confundidos y obviamente habían entendido lo ocurrido completamente mal.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que Kai y Tala tenían una relación secreta?" Dice Tyson.

"La verdad que yo no" Le dice Daichi.

"Wow, ahora sabemos un secreto de Kai que nadie sabe" Agrego Daichi sonriendo pícaramente.

…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, decidí continuarla._

* * *

"Wow, ahora sabemos un secreto de Kai que nadie sabe" Agrego Daichi sonriendo pícaramente.

"Que estas pensado hacer?" Tyson le preguntó imitando la mirada de Daichi.

"Oh, nada, solo pensé que sería gracioso decirlo de esa manera" Le dijo Daichi.

"Oh, yo pensé que tenía un plan malvado y ya me estaba emocionando" Le dijo Tyson un poco decepcionado.

"No estoy loco, no me atrevería a hacer algo que haga que Kai y Tala se enojen, puedo soportar a Kai estando enojado pero los dos juntos no, los dos juntos si que asustan, además no te olvides que ambos son mucho más grandes que yo"

"Buu, que aburrido que sos" Tyson le dijo

"¿Y que tenes en mente vos?"

"Oh, nada, a mí no me dan miedo, pero prefiero no haces nada, tu sabes"

Daichi lo miraba con esa cara que decía: No mientas, sé que estas tan asustado como yo de ellos.

"No me mires así, ellos no me asustan, solo no quiero que se sientan incomodos"

"Ja, sos tan gracioso, morirías por hacer que Kai se sienta incómodo" Le dijo Daichi sin correrle una sola palabra de lo que decía,

Se quedaron hablando por un rato más y después decidieron deslizarse por la montaña.

"le ultimo le dice a Kai que sabes su pequeño secreto" Daichi gritó luego de deslizarse.

"Ni un millón de años, no acepto eso" Le respondió Tyson.

Luego de una carrera muy ajustada, Tyson fue el ganador.

"Ja, ahora vas a tener que decirle a Kai" Tyson le dijo.

"¿Qué? Vos no aceptaste la apuesta" Le dijo Daichi sacándole la lengua.

"¿Qué tienen que decirme?" Les preguntó Kai que todavía seguía allí con Tala.

Daichi y Tyson realmente se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Kai.

"E-m, nada, nada olvídalo" Le dijo Daichi un poco asustando y nervioso.

"Oh, nada, Kai, no te preocupes, nosotros no sabes nada" Le dijo Tyson mirándolo con una mirada cómplice.

"Ok, como sea, no me importa, ¿Y por qué e estas mirando así Tyson? Me estas asustando" Le dijo Kai.

"Por nada" Le dijo Tyson mirándolo con la misma cara y después le dijo:

"¿Tenes algo que ocultar Kai? Y por eso te estoy asustando"

Daichi se había quedado sin palabras, no podía creer que lo que Tyson estaba haciendo.

Tala solo pensaba que Tyson estaba totalmente loco y que el frio realmente estaba matando las células de su cerebro.

Kai estaba realmente confundido.

"¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? No tengo nada que ocultar" Le dijo Kai un poco irritado, A Kai ni se le cruzaba por la cabeza que los pudieron haber visto dándose un beso.

"Creo que sabes de que te estoy hablando" Tyson le dijo a Kai y Daichi estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse.

"Oookey, Ni siquiera quiero saber que es está pasando por tu mente, siempre has estado un poco loco Tyson"

"Si, seguro, estoy loco" Todavía seguía mirando a Kai de la misma manera pero ahora lucia reamente perturbador.

Daichi ya no podía aguantar la risa para ese momento y se estaba riendo bastante fuerte.

Kai realmente se estaba irritando por la actitud de Tyson y Daichi

"¿Y por qué te estas riendo? Dios, creo que los dos necesita un descanso o un psicólogo" Kai les dijo enojado.

"Si, seguro" Le dijo Tyson y después se fue junto con Daichi siguiéndolo.

Tala comenzaba a dares cuenta por que Tyson estaba actuando de esa manera y comenzó a reírse sin poder parar.

"¿Que es tan gracioso Tala?" Kai le pregunto enojado.

Tala no podía para de reírse y Kai realmente se estaba irritando.

"Están todos locos, o simplemente quieren hacerme enojar"

"No te diste cuenta ¿verdad?" Le dijo Tala.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

Tala hacia todo lo posible para parar de reírse peor simplemente no podía.

"¿Podes decirme?" Le dijo Kai, esta conversación realmente lo estaba irritando y lo estaba sacando de quicio.

"Estoy muy seguro que nos vieron besándonos y ahora piensan que somos, bueno, tu sabes, que estamos saliendo o algo" Tala estaba tan rojo como un tomate pero también seguía riéndose, esta situación le parecía muy graciosa.

"¿Qué?" Kai le pregunto, o mejor dicho, gritó. Kai estaba inclusive más rojo que Tala y no era precisamente por el enojo.

"Fue eso o realmente tenes algo que ocultar" Le dijo tala guiándole el ojo.

"Cállate Tala, agh, esos dos son lo peor"

"Creo que deberíamos hacer algo..." Le dijo Tala mirándolo con una mirada picara.

"No sé si me gusta esa mirada"


	3. Chapter 3

"Creo que deberíamos hacer algo..." Le dijo Tala mirándolo con una mirada picara.

"No sé si me gusta esa mirada"

"Estoy seguro que no te va a gustar" Le dijo tala sinceramente.

"¿Que está pensado tu mente retorcida? Decime"

"Bueno, estaba pensado que podríamos, ya sabes…"

"Dale Tala, decilo de una vez" Lo interrumpió Kai.

"Come on Tala, just say it" Kai interrupted him.

"Está bien está bien, deberíamos hacerles creer que estamos saliendo de verdad" Tala dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿O qué?" Kai le pregunto casi gritando.

"Dale Kai, va a ser divertido, te prometo que va a serlo"

"Oh, dios, están todo locos"

"Kai, no seas agua fiestas" Le dijo Tala

"¿De verdad queres hacer eso? ¿Qué te está pasando?" Le dijo Kai.

"Dale, Kai, va a ser genial ver sus caras cuando se den cuenta que era todo una broma"

"No estoy muy seguro de eso Tala"

"No te preocupes tanto Kai, lo vas a disfrutar"

"Estas loco, pero está bien, un poco de diversión no me va a matar, pero solo voy a seguirte la corriente, vos haces todos lo demás" Le dijo Kai.

"Bien dicho, realmente voy a disfrutar esto" Dijo Tala sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Pero si te digo basta, es basta"

"Bien por mi" Le dijo tala guiñándole el ojo.

"No hay nadie acá, no tenías que hacer eso"

"Ya lo sé, solamente estoy practicando" Le dijo Tala guiñándole el ojo otra vez.

"Deja de hacer eso" Le dijo Kai enojado.

Tala solo se rio.

"¿Puedo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto ahora?" Le pregunto Kai después.

"No, ya es muy tarde, ahora estas con migo en esto, y no hay vuelta atrás Kai" Le dijo Tala nuevamente guiñándole el ojo.

"Agh, te odio"

"No repitas eso delante de Tyson y Daichi" Le dijo tala guiándole el ojo una vez más.

"Agh, creo que incluso sos peor que esos dos"

"Pero secretamente me amas" Le dijo Tala en un tono brulon.

"En tus sueños" Le dijo Kai

"No en mis sueños, pero sí en la mente de Daichi y Tyson" Le dijo tala sonriendo.

"Solo callate, Tala"

 _Mientras tanto_

"Oh, dios, no puedo creer que realmente hayas hecho eso Tyson, fue genial, Kai esta realmente enojado" Le dijo Daichi.

"Si, lo sé, pero estaba un poco asustado de que me pegara, ¿Viste su cara?"

"Si, estaba realmente enojado, creo que no quiere que su pequeño secreto se conozca, pero Tala estaba simplemente ahí parado sin decir nada" Dijo Daichi.

"Si, Bueno, estaban actuando, si él uvera reaccionado, hubiera sido bastante obvio que estaban ocultando algo"

"Oh, tenes razón, no sabía que podías ser tan inteligente" Le dijo Daichi bromeando.

"Nunca subestimes mi inteligencia Daichi" Le dijo Tysnon

"¿Y que deberíamos hacer ahora?" Daichi le preguntó.

"Mmm… Nada, si ellos no quieren que se sepa, nosotros no vamos a decir nada"

"Si, es verdad, pero podríamos molestarlos cuando estemos a solas con alguno de ellos, eso seria divertido" Le dijo Daichi sonriendo pícaramente.

"Wow, vos también podes ser inteligente algunas veces, no lo sabía" Le dijo Tyson.

"Muy gracioso Tyson, pero ese era mi chiste"

"Aunque no me atrevería a molestar a Tala, él puede ser más aterrador que Kai si quiere" Daichi agrego.

"No sabias que tenías miedo de Tala"

"No tengo miedo de él en una beybatalla, pero repito, él es más grande que yo y mucho más alto también"

"De todas maneras, pobres ellos, debe ser difícil estar separados el uno del otro cuando Kai está en Japón" Dijo Tyson.

"Oh, tenes razón, no había pensado en eso hasta ahora" Le dijo Daichi.

"Pero, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez cuando Kai se va y no sabemos nada de él por días, él esta acá en Rusia con Tala" Daichi agrego.

"Oh. Ahora que lo dices, puede ser verdad, aw, no sabía que Kai sería capaz de hacer algo así por alguien, Tala debe ser muy especial para él" Tyson le dijo.

"Aw, eso es realmente tierno. En fin, vayamos a comer algo, tengo hambre" Dijo Daichi

Y después de eso, se fueron hasta la cafetería que estaba cerca de ellos.

Y para su sorpresa, cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron que Tala, Kai y algunos otros de sus amigos estaban ahí también.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Daichi y Tyson llegaron a la cafetería, vieron que Max, Kenny, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer y Lee estaban ahí también, así que decidieron sentarse en la misma mesa y obviamente Tala uso esa oportunidad para sentare al lado de Kai, Daichi y Tyson estaban sentados uno al lado del otro enfrente a ellos.

Estaban todos hablando sobre la vida y otras cosas, Bueno en verdad, todo con la excepción de Tala y Kai, ellos estaban simplemente disfrutando de la comida y escuchando a los demás.

Kai había terminado su comida y el café y estaba participando de la charla, no demasiado pero al menos estaba hablando, y ahí fue cuando Tala se dio cuenta que era el momento erfeccto para poner en marcha su plan.

"Kai tenes una miga en el cachete" Le dijo Tala, limpiando el cachete a Kai con un mano.

Kai sabía lo que Tala estaba haciendo y simplemente quería pegarle en la cara pero también sabía que él había aceptado el plan de Tala y ahora realmente se estaba arrepintiendo y más aun cuando sintió que sus cachetes se estaba poniendo rojos.

Tala realmente lo estaba disfrutando, sabía que Kai no estaba contento con lo que él estaba haciendo.

Max y Kenny se miraron sin entender lo que estaba pasando, después de todo Kai y Tala nunca han sido realmente buenos amigos o al menos ellos no lo demostraban de esta manera, era demasiado contacto para ellos.

Daichi y Tyson estaban haciendo todo lo posible para aguantarse la risa.

Spencer y Bryan se estaban preguntando qué demonios le estaba pasando a Tala.

Rick and lee estaban un poco confundidos pero realmente no les importaba el comportamiento de Tala.

"Gracias" Le dijo Kai a Tala haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma.

Tala solo le sonrió y todos en la mesa a excepción de Tyson Y Daichi estaban realmente pero realmente confundidos.

Tala estaba seguro que ese era el mejor momento para seguir con la broma, sabía que Tyson y Daichi estarían mirándolos de vez en cuando para ver como interactuaban el uno con el otro, así que cada vez que Kai hablaba, Tala lo miraba directo a los ojos y hasta algunas veces lo miraba con una sonrisa atontada, y obviamente esto era algo que solo Daichi y Tyson notaban. Tala lo hacía de una manera muy disimulada. Y Kai estaba, Bueno Kai simplemente estaba, él estaba realmente arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado participar en la broma de Tala.

Unos minutos después, el resto de sus amigos (Rei, Mariah, Hilary, Emily, etc.) llegaron al lugar también, así que Tala decidió que ya había muchas personas y que ya era suficiente, al menos por ese día.

 _Dos días después._

Todos los bey luchadores estaban en el mismo hotel. Daichi Rei y Tyson estaban en la sala de estar del hotel, jugando un estúpido video juego en uno de sus celulares y compitiendo el uno con el otro, estaban sentados en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el lugar y Kai estaba en frente de ellos sentado en otro sillón, leyendo algo.

Tala solo pasaba por ahí, en realidad él estaba yendo hacia afuera donde estaba el resto de los Blitzkrieg Boys, cuando vio a Kai sentado solo mientras Daichi y Tyson estaban en rente de él, y al observar la situación, Tala tuvo una idea maravillosa, fue hasta donde estaba Kai y se sentó al lado de él, muy cerca de él, tan cerca que hasta incluso se estaban tocando y luego Tala puso su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Kai en el sillón. El momento era inclusive más perfecto en la mente de Tala ya que Rei estaba realmente ocupado con el teléfono y no les estaba prestando nada de atención a ellos.

Cuando Kai sintió que Tala estaba al lado suyo, él solo lo miro un poco confundido y cuando Tala mita para donde estaban Daichi y Tyson como para decirle lo que estaba haciendo, Kai solo rodó sus ojos y siguió leyendo lo que estaba leyendo.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó Tala para llamar su atención.

El primero en mirar fue Daichi y cuando se dio cuenta lo cerca que Tala estaba de Kai, él codeo a Tyson en el estómago despacio para hacer que él los miraba también.

Cuando Tyson los miro, sonrió y dijo:

"Nada, solo estamos jugando a un juego, es realmente estúpido, pero es adictivo"

Cuando Kai sintió que lo estaban mirando, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y avergonzado, no era realmente Tala el que lo hacía ponerse incomodo, era el hecho de saber que Tyson y Daichi creían que estaban saliendo lo que lo hacía ponerse incómodo y lo hacía sonrojarse.

En ese momento Kai solo quería que la tierra lo tragara por una eternidad, Tala le había dicho que iba a disfrutarlo pero él no lo estaba realmente disfrutándolo para nada, estaba sufriendo y esta no era la primera vez desde aquel día en la cafetería que Tala hacia algo parecido a esto

"¿Y vos que estás haciendo acá?" Le preguntó Daichi

Rei estaba demasiado concentrando en el juego, así que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos aunque sea una vez.

"Solo quería saber que estaban haciendo, ya me voy ahora" Les dijo Tala, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Rei había perdido así que era el momento perfecto para irse, pero antes de irse, tuvo otra maravillosa idea, dio vuelta su cabeza y le dio un beso en el cachete a Kai, luego se levantó rápido y dijo "chau" pero antes de que se fuera, Kai lo miró con una mirada asesina. Tala lo vio y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse, realmente estaba disfrutando todo esto, realmente estaba disfrutando de hacer enojar a Kai, incluso más que hacerles creer a Daichi Y a Tyson que estaban saliendo.

Y cuando Daichi y Tyson vieron a Tala dándole un beso a Kai, ambos abrieron sus bocas sin creer lo que estaban viendo, ninguno de los dos podía creer que realmente estaban demostrando esto en público y ambos estaban realmente sorprendidos. Rei estaba tan frustrado por haber perdido que no vio nada.

Y después de ese beso, Kai realmente quería pegarle a Tala en el medio de la cara, pero decidió que no era una muy buena idea y decidió seguir leyendo y ocultar sus cachetes rojos detrás del libro. Pero después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Daichi Y Tyson, al menos no por un par de horas y decidió irse afuera a buscar a Tala, tenía un par de cosas que decirle a él…

* * *

 _Gracias por leerlo :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Espero que les guste, Gracias por leerlo :)_

* * *

Kai se levantó y fue hacia donde tala estaba, y cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con el resto de los Blitzkrieg Boys

"Tala, ¿Podemos hablar?" le preguntó Kai interrumpiendo su conversación

"¿Es algo importante?" Tala le preguntó

Kai solo l miro como diciendo: No importa si es importante o no, solo veni con migo así podemos hablar

"Voy a volver en un rato" Les dijo tala a sus compañeros cuando se dio cuenta que Kai no iba a responder su pregunta además sabia de que Kai quería hablarle

Los demás presentes se miraron los unos a los otros un poco confundidos.

Kai y Tala fueron a un lugar donde nadie podía escucharlos, Kai estaba enojado pero a Tala no le afectaba eso para nada.

"¿Que queres Kai? Si queres pegarlo, solo hacelo, pero no me hagas perder el tiempo" Le dijo Tala cuando ya estaban solos.

"Si, de hecho realmente quería pegarte, pero no voy a hacer eso, me voy a comportar como una persona civilizada y voy a hablar en vez de hacer eso"

"Decime" le dijo tala revoleando los ojos.

"Creo que estas llevando este chiste demasiado lejos" Le dijo Kai enojado.

"Estas exagerando"

"¿Qué? ¿Exagerando? Rei estaba ahí también, nos pudo haber visto, y no quiero que todo el mundo piense que estamos saliendo cuando no es verdad" Le dijo Kai todavía un poco enojado.

"Pero no nos vio, tenía todo calculado Kai y además, ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente diga o piense?"

"Todavía no me importa, pero si me importa lo que ellos piensen, ellos son lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo, solo pensá en esto, ¿Te gustaría que Ian, Spencer y Bryan piensen que estamos saliendo?"

Tala se quedó callado por un momento"

"Bueno, está bien, tenes razón, pero relájate, es solo un chiste Kai" Le dijo finalmente Tala.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué acepte participar de tu estúpido chiste, dijiste que iba ser gracioso, pero esto no está siendo nada gracioso para mi"

"Es por que no estas participando, solo te quedas ahí y me dejas haciendo todo" Le dijo Tala

"vos lo estas disfrutando, porque lo que realmente te gusta es hacerme enojar, no soy estúpido Tala, lo se eso"

"No lo voy a negar, pero si cooperaras, sería más divertido para vos" Le dijo Tala y Kai revoleo los ojos.

"solo cállate Tala y deciles de una vez que todo esto es una joda o yo les voy a decir que vos fuiste el que me besó y que estuviste coqueteando con migo todo el tiempo y voy a arruinar tu estúpido plan"

"Dale Kai, no seas aburrido, relájate" Le dijo Tala calmado.

"Agh, solo deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas, el beso de hoy fue demasiado y no era necesario… a no ser que realmente te estuvieras muriendo por darme un beso" Le dijo Kai guiñándole el ojo.

"Ese es el espíritu Kai, ahora lo estas entendiendo" Le dijo Tala en broma.

"Me sentí tan patético y estúpido después de decir y hacer eso, no entiendo como lo haces tan natural" Le dijo Kai sintiéndose realmente patético

"Es un don que tengo" Le dijo Tala orgulloso.

Kai revoleo los ojos y le dijo:

"Si volves a hacer algo así otra vez, te juro que te voy a pegar directo en la cara, y no estoy jodiendo"

A Tala no le afecto la amenaza de Kai, aunque sabía que relámete lo haría.

"Ok, no te preocupes, no lo voy a hacer"

"Bien, y termina esto rápido, ellos ya piensan que estamos saliendo, agh, odio decir eso, y no quiero que nadie más piense eso"

"Bueno, la próxima vez que los vemos juntos, les decimos la verdad, no sos divertido Kai, se estaba poniendo realmente divertido, lo estaba disfrutando de verdad" Le dijo Tala.

"Cállate, sabias que eras el único disfrutando esto"

Unos minutos después Kai estaba de nuevo en la sala de estar pero no se quedó ahí, Rei, Daichi y Tyson todavía seguían en el mismo lugar de antes así que decidió ir a su cuarto. Pero cuando pase por al lado de los chicos Tyson lo vio y tuvo una idea y ya que era el turno de Rei para jugar, le dijo a Daichi que lo siguiera.

"Rei, vamos a volver en un rato" Le dijo Tyson.

"Bueno" Contesto Rei.

….

"Hey Kai" Dijo Tyson cuando estaban cerca de él.

"¿Qué queres?

"Nada, solo me estaba preguntando si lo viste a Tala luego de que se fue" Tyson lo estaba mirando con esa estúpida mirada que usó ese día en la nieve.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que lo vi?" Le preguntó Kai, todavía estaba un poco enojado luego de su conversación con Tala.

"No sé, es que han estado pasando muuuucho tiempo juntos últimamente" Le dijo Tyson

' _Por favor que alguien me dé la paciencia para no pegarle en el medo de la cara" pensó Kai_

"Oh, ¿de verdad?, ni siquiera me di cuenta" Le dijo Kai.

"Si, los dos han estado muuuuuy juntos" Dijo Daichi con una sonrisa pícara.

"Bueno, tal vez deberían acostumbrarse a eso" Les dijo Kai calado, él estaba tratando de hacer lo que Tala le dijo y estaba tratando de cooperar y relajarse.

"¿A qué te réferis?" Le preguntó Tyson.

"No es de tu incumbencia, así que no me molestes y déjame libre" Le dijo Kai, realmente no era bueno para esto.

' _¿Dónde está Tala cuando uno lo necesita? Este era el momento perfecto para decirles que todo esto era una broma agh, ni siquiera sé por qué no les dio yo mismo'_ Pensó Kai.

"Bueno, pero una última cosa, ¿Estás seguro que no tenes nada que ocultar Kai? Te estuviste comportando muy raro últimamente" Le dijo Tyson mirándolo con esa misma mirada.

"Deja de mirarme así" Le dijo Kai.

Si, Tyson, es muy perturbador" Le dijo Daichi y después le preguntó a Kai:

"¿De verdad no lo viste a Tala desde que se fue?" Le preguntó eso, imitado la cara de Tyson.

"Oh, sí, tenes razón, es realmente perturbador, voy parar de hacer eso" Dijo Tyson.

"Como dije, no es de su incumbencia, y si quieren saber dónde está, pregúntenle a sus amigos, no a mi" Kai dijo eso tratando de sonar un poco celoso cuando dijo la palabra "amigos".

Kai estaba realmente intentando disfrutarlo pero solo se sentía realmente estúpido.

"Sonaste un poco celoso ¿Por qué fue eso?" Le dijo Daichi.

"Solo déjenme en paz" Dijo Kai enojado y se fue.

Kai no estaba realmente enojado pero sabía que si decía eso de esa manera, ellos se iban a preguntar por qué Kai se puso de mal humor luego de traer a los amigos de Tala a la conversación.

Y mientras tanto, Tala estaba tratando de explicarles algunas cosas a sus amigos…


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Tala volvió a ir donde estaban los Blitzkrieg Boys, ellos dejaron de hablar de repentinamente, había algo que les estaba haciendo ruido en la cabeza y realmente querían hablar sobre eso con su amigo y compañero de equipo.

"¿De que estaban hablando y por qué se callaron cuando me vieron?" Les preguntó Tala.

"Mm-a hay algo que queremos preguntarte" Le dijo Bryan un poco nervioso.

"Si, estábamos hablando exactamente de eso" Dijo Spencer.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Les preguntó Tala.

"Am, bueno, queríamos saber em" Ian dijo un poco nervioso.

Tala solo lo miró un poco confundido.

"Nos estábamos preguntando que pasa entre Kai y vos ¿Son mejores amigos ahora o qué? Estuvieron pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente" Le dijo Bryan finalmente.

"Si, y además estas actuando muy raro últimamente Tala" Dijo Spencer.

"Aw, ¿Están celosos de Kai? Él no va a remplazar a ninguno de ustedes, no se preocupen" Les dijo Tala bromeando.

"No, no estamos celosos, podes hacer lo que quieras, nosotros solo teníamos… curiosidad, realmente te estamos notando muy raro últimamente" Le dijo Ian, revoleando los ojos luego de escuchar la respuesta anterior de Tala.

"Ni siquiera respondiste la pregunta ¿Estas ocultando algo Tala?" Preguntó Spencer.

"No, bueno, sí pero no, está bien, les voy a decir, pero no le digan a nadie..." Tala dijo finalmente.

El resto se miraron unos a otros bastantes confundidos.

"Tala, sabes que podes decirnos todo, no te vamos a juzgar" Le dijo Bryan antes que Tala pudiera terminar de decir lo que estaba por decir.

"¿Te gusta Kai o algo?" Le preguntó Spencer.

"Spencer, dijimos que no le íbamos a preguntar eso tan directamente" Le dijo Ian.

Tala solo se rió y les dijo:

"Creo que soy mejor actor de lo que creí"

"¿Qué?" El resto preguntó al unísono.

"No me gusta, no soy gay, no tengo nada en contra de los gays, pero yo no lo soy" Dijo Tala.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que estas ocultando?" Le pregunto Bryan.

"Si me dejaran hablar, les diría" Les dijo Tala.

"Está bien, ahora nos vamos a callar y escuchar" Dijo Ian.

"No me pregunten por qué, pero estamos haciéndoles creer a Daichi y Tyson que estamos saliendo, eso es todo" Tala finalmente dijo.

Los demás solo se miraron un poco confundidos, bueno, realmente confundidos.

"¿Estas bien Tala?" Le pregunto Ian

"¿Estás seguro que no te gusta? Como Bryan dijo, nos podes decir lo que quieras" Dijo Spencer.

Tala solo se rió y les dijo:

"Debería ganar un Oscar a mejor actor entonces, no me gusta, me gustan las mujeres, y es solo una broma"

"No entiendo por qué están haciendo eso, si no te gusta, pero si lo estás disfrutado, ¿creo que estoy feliz por vos?" Dijo Ian un poco confundido

"Creo que estás loco Tala, pero hace lo que quieras, pero, qué pasa si ellos le dicen a alguien?¿ No pensaste en eso?" Le dijo Bryan.

Tala se puso pálido luego de escuchar lo que Bryan le decía.

"N-no había pensado en eso, si le dicen a alguien que creen que estamos saliendo, todos van a pensar que soy gay y que Kai es mi novio" Dijo Tala con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Te creía más inteligente Tala" Le dijo Ian.

"Cállate" Le dijo Tala.

"Estas en el horno, amigo" Le dijo Spencer.

"Oh si, realmente lo estoy, Kai va a matarme si le dicen a alguien" Dijo Tala un poco preocupado.

"¿Por qué Kai te mataría?" Le preguntó Ian.

"¿Fue tu idea Tala?" Bryan le peguntó mientras miraba al resto de sus amigos, quienes lo miraban a él con la misma mirada incrédula.

Después, lo miraron a Tala con esa misma expresión en sus caras.

"¿Por qué me miran así?" Preguntó Tala al ver sus caras.

"Por nada Tala, es que esta conversación se está volviendo más y más rara" Le dijo Spencer.

"Si eso es verdad" Dijo Bryan.

"¿Por qué? No lo entiendo" Dijo Tala.

"Lo voy a decir una vez más, ¿Estás seguro que no tenes nada que quieras decirnos? No te vamos a juzgar" Dijo Bryan.

"¿Qué? Ya les dije que no me gusta Kai" Tala les dijo un poco enojado.

"Esta bien, no había necesidad de gritar" Le dijo Ian.

"Pero no me están creyendo" Les dijo Tala.

"Te creemos, es solo que… no importa" Dijo Spencer

"Como sea, ya vuelvo, necesito habar con Kai" Les dijo Tala.

Después de decir eso, sus compañeros de equipo se miraron los unos a los otros con una mirada cómplice

"¿Qué? Solo quiero preguntarle algo, dejen de mirarme así" Le dijo Tala un poco irritado.

"No dijimos nada" Dijo Bryan y Tala solo revoleo los ojos.

…

 _Mientras tanto_

Daichi y Tyson estaban procesando su anterior conversación con Kai.

"¿Te diste cuenta que estaba un poco enojado?" Daichi preguntó

"Si, y realmente sonó como si estuviera celoso cuando habló sobre los amigos de Tala" Dijo Tyson

"Sip, ¿Crees que hayan tenido una pelea por culpa de eso?" Le pregunto Tyson después

"Mmm… puede ser, estoy seguro que Kai fue a buscarlo cuando se fue "Dijo Daichi.

"Nunca pensé que Kai seria celoso"

"Si, yo tampoco, pero no sabemos realmente que paso, tal vez tiene motivos"

"¿Vos decis?" Le pregunto Tyson.

"Realmente no sé pero Kai estará realmente enojado"

"Si, eso es verdad y unos minutos antes de eso, parecían estar bien" Dijo Tyson.

"Ajam y después de que Tala le diera un beso en el cachete, Kai se ruborizo, no me gustan las cosas cursis, pero se veían realmente tiernos juntos"

"Entonces tal vez hayan tenido una pelea después de todo, ¿Crees que los Blitzkrieg Boys saben sobre su relación?" Dijo Tyson.

"Tal vez lo saben, pero no creo, o por ahí Kai estaba enojado porque Tala les dijo" Dijo Daichi.

"¿Porque estamos hablando de esto?" Dijo Tyson con cara de confundido.

"No lo sé pero volvamos, estoy seguro que Rei ya perdió"

….

* * *

 _Realmente_ _no tenía pensado seguir subiendo capítulos por que no se si alguien lo está leyendo, si hay alguien que la esté leyendo y quiere que la siga, hágamelo saber por favor así sigo, si no, lo más probable es que la deje acá. Y si hay alguien leyéndola, muchas gracias por haberla leído :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bueno, acá esta el otro capitulo, dos mas y es el final. Quería agradecer a la personas que dejaron una review :D, Gracias en serio: 'yue kokuyoku' 'kai hiwatari S2' 'lex' and 'karl1ta-p ' Espero que les guste._

* * *

Tala estaba en busca de Kai cuando se encontró con Daichi y Tyson, quienes estaban yendo a la sala de estar, donde Rei estaba esperando por ellos.

"Hey ¿Lo vieron a Kai?" Les pregunto Tala

"Mmm… Tal vez, ¿Para qué queres verlo? decinos y te respondemos" Le dijo Tyson sonriendo pícaramente.

"Le quiero decir algo"

"Mmm.. ¿Es un secreto?" Le pregunto Daichi

"En realidad si, lo es, es algo privado y es solo entre él y yo, así que no es de su incumbencia" Tala les dijo.

"Están pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente" Le dijo Tyson, mirándolo con esa misma Mirada perturbadora que empezó a usar recientemente.

"Por ahí deberían acostumbrarse a eso" Dijo Tala.

"Tyson, dijiste que no ibas a poner esa cara nunca as" Le dijo Daichi

"Oh, sí es verdad, pero es gracioso" Dijo Tyson.

"En realidad es bastante perturbadora, pero no me afecta en absoluto, Kai es el que se enoja cada vez que usas esa estúpida mirada" Dijo Tala.

"Puede ser, de todos modos, ¿Que habías dicho antes?" Tyson le preguntó a Tala.

"¿Cuando?" Pregunto Tala.

"Después de que Daichi te dijera que estabas pasando mucho tiempo con Kai"

"Ah, que tal vez se deberían acostumbrar a eso" Dijo Tala sonriendo un poco.

"Mm.. interesante, Kai dijo algo parecido hace un rato" Dijo Tyson sonriendo.

"Entonces sí lo vieron, díganme donde esta" Dijo Tala.

"¿Por qué tendría que decirte'" Le preguntó Tyson.

"Porque te estoy preguntando"

"¿Y?" Dijo Tyson.

"Y deberías decirme" Dijo Tala.

"Si no me decís porque lo queres ver, no te voy a decir donde esta" Le dijo Tyson.

"Ya te dije que quiero hablar con él y que no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación"

"Bueno, entonces no te digo donde esta" Le dijo Tyson.

Tala revoleo los ojos y dijo:

"Daichi ¿Dónde está?" Le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

"¿Que te hace pensar que te voy a decir? No me intimidas Tala" Dijo Daichi.

Tala solo se quedó mirándolo con esa misma mirada,

"Bueno, bueno, está bien, se fue por ahí, estoy seguro que estaba yendo para su cuarto" Le dijo Daichi rápidamente y señalando para la dirección en que Kai se había ido.

"Daichii" Tyson dijo en voz alta.

"Perdón, no pude evitarlo, ¿viste cómo me estaba mirando? Era aterrador" Daichi dijo defensivamente.

Tala solo se rio y dijo:

"Sabía que ibas a decirme"

Daichi solo revoleo sus ojos

….

Tala llamo a la puerta de Kai, Kai la abrió y cuando vio que era Talla dijo:

¿Que queres ahora Tala?" Le dijo secamente.

"¿Ahora? Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste vos el que interrumpió mi conversación con mis compañeros de equipo hace un momento"

"Anda al grano Tala y no me hagas perder el tiempo"

"¿Por qué estas siempre tan mal humorado? Deberías disfrutar más la vida" Le dijo Tala en tono de broma.

"Solo cállate Tala, vos tampoco sos la persona más alegre, así que no me podes decir nada"

"Como sea, vine para preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto Kai.

"Bueno, solo quería decirte que, tal vez, bueno…"

"Tala, decilo de una vez" Le dijo Kai un poco serio.

"Bueno, estaba pensado en que…"

"Wow, espera, no sabía que podías pensar" Le dijo Kai y Tala solo revoleo los ojos.

"Ja-ja, muy graciosos Hiwatari y yo no sabía que vos podías hacer chistes" Le dijo Tala en un tono irónico

"¿Queres que te diga lo que te iba a decir o no?" Agrego Tala después.

"¿Es algo importante?" Kai le preguntó, imitando a Tala cuando él le había preguntado lo mismo hace un rato.

"En realidad, si lo es" Tala le dijo infectado por la mímica anterior de Kai

"Entonces decilo"

"Bueno ¿Qué pasa si Daichi y Tyson le dicen a alguien más que ellos piensan que estamos saliendo?"

Kai se quedó helado, mirando a Tala, cerrando y abriendo los ojos, sin decir una palabra por un largo rato. Estaba un poco shockeado por la repentina realización de que realmente eso podía pasar o ya podría haber pasado y al mismo tiempo se sentía muy estúpido por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad antes.

"Si ellos hacen o hicieron eso, estas muerto Tala" Kai dijo finalmente.

"Hey, vos también aceptaste esto, y tampoco va a ser lindo para mí, no quiero que todo el mundo pienso que estoy saliendo con vos o que soy gay"

"Pero fue tu idea, no mía, así que si la gente piensa eso, no es culpa mía" Dijo Kai

"¿Podes parar de actuar como si tuviéramos 5 años?" Tala dijo.

"Vos sos el que está actuando así"

"Agh, basta" Dijo Tala.

"Bueno, de todos modos no te preocupes, no creo que le digan nada a nadie" Dijo Kai.

"¿Estás seguro'" Pregunto Tala un poco inseguro.

"Los conozco, solo quieren burlarse de nosotros, pero no le van a decir a nadie, bueno, creo y espero" Dijo Tala.

"Si vos decís"

"Pero solo por si las dudas, deberíamos decirles que todo esto era una broma lo antes posible" Dijo Kai.

"Si, tenes razón y además ya tuve demasiada diversión con esto" Dijo Tala sonriendo.

"Ya era hora de que te des cuenta que siempre tengo la razón" Kai dijo en tono de broma y Tala solo revoleo los ojos.

"Agh, cállate Kai, veo que tenes el ego muy grade" Le dijo Tala sonriendo un poco  
"No tan grande como el tuyo" Dijo Kai

"Como sea, creo que estaban en la sala de estar ¿Queres que le digas ahora?" Tala dijo.

"No, no ahora, están con Rei, deberíamos esperar un poco más" Dijo Kai.

"Bueno" Dijo tala y despues se fue del cuarto de Kai.

….


	8. Chapter 8

_Un capítulo más y es el final, espero que les guste, muchas gracia por leerlo y por favor dejen una review si les gusto o si tienen alguna crítica también, todo es bienvenido, muchas gracias :)_

* * *

Tala se había ido una vez más y los Blitzkrieg Boys seguían hablando del comportamiento extraño de su amigo:

"¿De verdad le creyeron?" Preguntó Ian a sus amigos, una vez que Tala ya estaba fuera de vista.

"Si, si resouesta parcio geniuna" Dijo Bryan

"¿Por qué? ¿Vos no le creíste?" Preguntó Spencer

"No lo sé, estaba nervioso y estaba actuando muy raro, creo que estaba mintiendo, yo no le creí" Dijo Ian.

"En verdad, estoy seguro de que estaba mintiendo" Agrego rápido Ian.

"¿Vos decís? Ahora estoy empezando a dudar, pero para mí, él no estaba mintiendo, yo le creí" Dijo Spencer.

"Pero, pensá en esto ¿Por qué harían eso? Es reamente estúpido ¿Por qué querrían que Daichi y Tyson pensaran que están saliendo? No tiene sentido, no en lo más mínimo" Dijo Ian.

"Si, tenes razón, pero ¿Quién sabe? Y además, si Tala esta con Kai, es solo problema de ellos, nosotros deberíamos preocuparnos por el torneo ahora, si él es gay, nos va a decir cuando esté listo" Dijo Spencer.

"Si, tenes razón, no deberíamos hablar más sobre esto, si estaba mintiendo, en algún momento nos va a decir la verdad, bueno, creo" Dijo Bryan.

 _Al día siguiente_

Kai estaba en busca de Tala, había visto a Daichi y Tyson solos en la sala de estar y decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para decirles toda la verdad acerca de él y Tala, después de todo, no era común verlos a los dos solos sin Max, Kenny o Rei, especialmente sin Max o Kenny, Rei había estado pasando mucho tiendo con los White Tigers y Hilary siempre estaba, quien sabe dónde, con Emily.

El único problema era que Kai no podía encontrarlo, ya había ido a la sala de estar, a la sala de entrenamiento, al cuarto de Tala, solo para encontrar a Bryan y Spencer diciéndole que no tenían idea donde estaba, había buscado por todas partes y todavía no había signos de Tala, Kai se estaba poniendo de mal humor y frustrando, estaba cansado de no encontrarlo cuando lo necesitaba y además, realmente quería ponerle fin al estúpido chiste de Tala.

' _¿A dónde se fue? Nunca está a la vista cuando lo necesito, solo aparece cuando no quiero verlo o no lo necesito, agh'_ Pensó Kai.

' _¿Dónde puede estar? Estoy muy seguro de que no debe estar en el hotel ahora, agh, debería esperar por el en la sala de estar, si estoy ahí, lo voy a ver cuando vuelva' Pensó_ Kai, unos minutos mas tarde.

Kai estaba caminando, estaba realmente frustrado por no encontrar a Tala, cuando de repente, se encontró con Ian:

"Hola Kai, ¿Lo viste a Tala?" Le preguntó Ian al verlo.

"No, yo también lo estaba buscando, parece que nadie lo ah visto"

"Oh, si vos no sabe dónde está, entonces no tengo idea de donde puede estar, no debe estar en el hotel, yo pensé que estaba con vos" Le dijo Ian sonriendo pícaramente.

Kai lo miró confundido.

Ian ignoró la mirada en la cara de Kai y siguió caminando.

"Si lo ves, decile que quiero hablar con él, chau" Le dijo Ian antes de irse.

Kai se quedó parado donde estaba, realmente confundido, hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo "click" y empezó a enojarse un poco.

' _¿Qué carajo? Lo voy a matar a Tala cuando lo vea ¿Qué mierda les dijo? Agh, espera, él puede parecer un chico malo algunas veces, pero él no haría eso, además ¿Cuál es el punto de mentirle a sus amigos con algo como esto? Tal vez alguno de ellos nos vio hablando con Dachi o Tyson, le voy a preguntar sobre esto, bueno, si puedo encontrarlo'_ Pensó Kai y después siguió caminando.

Kai se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero por su falso novio por unos largos minutos y todavía no había signos de vida sobre él, Daichi y Tyson todavía seguían en el mismo lugar donde Kai los había visto antes, estaban sentados en un sillón al lado de Kai y los tres estaban hablando en ese preciso momento:

"Ya que estamos ¿Lo vieron a Tala?" Les preguntó Kai.

Tyson empezó a sonreír.

"Si volves a poner esa cara perturbado y estúpida una vez más, te juro que te voy a pegar directo en la cara y no estoy jodiendo esta vez" Le dijo Kai muy seriamente, realmente estaba fastidiado y quería encontrar a Tala.

Antes de que Tyson pudiera decir o hacer algo, Daichi habló:

"Sí, lo vimos unos minutos antes de que vinieras, estaba muy enojado, ¿Discutieron o algo ustedes?"

"¿Que te hace pensar eso?" Le preguntó Kai un poco irritado, no tenía el humor para esto en ese momento.

"Es muy obvio, mírate a vos, estas todo nervioso e impaciente, se nota que no podes esperar hasta que vuelva" Dijo Tyson.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kai, realmente irritado.

"¿O tenes miedo de que este con otra persona?" Le preguntó Daichi.

"¿Qué?" Kai preguntó una vez más, estaba realmente enojado ahora.

"Has estado preguntado mucho por él, y el preguntó muchos por vos también" Dijo Daichi.

"Sí eso es verdad, y estoy seguro que tenes algo que ocultar" Le dijo Tyson, sonriendo.

Kai estaba realmente enojado, estaba cansado de todo esto. _'¿Dónde mierda esta Tala? ¿Y por qué lo estoy esperando a él? Debería hacerlo yo solo, agh, esto es tan irritante y frustrante'_ pensó Kai.

"Si pelee o discutí con él, es mi problema, si quiero estar con él todo el día, es mi problema, y si quiero ocultar algo, también es mi problema ¿Escucharon?" Les dijo muy enojado.

Luego se levantó y se fue.

' _Agh, si les digo la verdad ahora no van a creerme, realmente necesito a Tala esta vez, fui tan estúpido, no debería haber aceptado su propuesta ese día'_ Pensó Kai.

"Wow, creo que realmente nos excedimos esta vez, estaba muy enojado de verdad" Dijo Daichi , rascándose la parte de atrás d su cabeza.

"Si, deberíamos pedirle perdón, por todo, y decirles de una vez que ya lo sabemos" Dijo Tyson.

"Si, pero primero molestémoslos un poco más, es divertido y no tenemos nada mejor para hacer"

"Daichi, sos el peor" Le dijo Tyson riéndose.

Unos minutos más tardes, Tala finalmente volvió.

"Hey, Tala veni" Le gritó Tyson al verlo entrar.

"¿Qué quieren?" Les preguntó Tala cuando ya estaba cerca.

"Kai te estuvo buscando, estaba muy irritado" Le dijo Tyson.

"SI, y te voy a dar un consejo, deberías consolarlo, se lo notaba un poco bajonado y estoy seguro que sos el único que lo puede hacer feliz en este momento" Daichi le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Oh, sí, ahora voy a buscarlo, y no se preocupen, lo voy a consolar mucho" Les dijo Tala sonriendo y luego se fue.

Una vez que Tala ya se había ido, Daichi y Tyson siguieron hablando:

"No es gracioso molestar a Tala, él no se enoja como Kai" Daichi dijo haciendo puchero.

"Sí, pero si seguimos molestando a Kai va a terminar matándonos de verdad" Dijo Tyson.

Y unos segundos más tardes Tala estaba de vuelta:

"Me olvide de preguntarles algo importante, ¿Saben dónde está Kai?" Les preguntó sintiéndose un poco estúpido por no haberlo preguntado antes.

"No, no nos dijo dónde iba, pero debe estar en su cuarto" Dijo Tyson.

"Oh, buenísimo" Dijo Tala.

Y después dejó la sala de estar y se fue hacia el cuarto de Kai.

…

* * *

Gracias por leerlo :)


End file.
